Last Night of College
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Can you write really rough Chaubrey smut and can Aubrey be the one getting fucked?"
"I can't believe we're college graduates," Chloe squealed as she walked into the apartment in her cap and gown still on.

"Me either," Aubrey agreed as she walked into the apartment behind the redhead, closing the door behind her. "Those four years really flew by."

"I know. I feel like it was just yesterday that I spotted you across the auditorium at auditions and decided that I was going to make you mine," Chloe said with a possessive edge in her voice that never failed to turn Aubrey on. "Now here we are, in a committed relationship, ICCA champions, and moving to Miami for you to go to law school and me to start teaching."

Aubrey smiled fondly at the memory and everything it had led to. "I thought you were a total weirdo, you know."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out after the countless time you've told me in the years we've been together," Chloe admitted as she pulled her cap and gown off before sitting down on the couch.

The blonde immediately felt a pang of guilt when she heard the annoyance in her girlfriend's voice. Chloe had been called a weirdo or some variation of it all while growing up due to her extremely bubbly personality and lack of respect and personal space so she was a little sensitive to it. Aubrey new that, but would occasionally forget. She knew she had to make it up to her. "But I didn't think that for long. After our first rehearsal, I realized how great of a voice you have and that you have a really big heart. None of the other girls were going to take time out of their days to make sure I had choreography down."

Chloe was doing the best she could to keep a stony expression, but the slight tug at the sides of her lips gave her away.

Aubrey smiled before leaning in to kiss the redhead. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long when I pulled out stories from the early phases of our relationship. You're a sucker for nostalgia."

Chloe allowed the kiss to go on for a moment before grabbing Aubrey's hips and quickly flipped their positions before trapping her wrists above her head. "On what planet do you think you get to be on top?" The redhead asked with a cocky smirk on her face at the look of shock on Aubrey's face.

"We usually trade off," the blonde rushed out with her eyes wide. "You know, take turns making each other feel good."

"Not today," Chloe said authoritatively. "It's our last night in this apartment and I'm using one of the sex coupons you have me for my birthday."

"Ok," Aubrey said nervously, still not sure where her girlfriend was going with this. "Which one are you using?"

An evil grin spread across the redhead's face as she moved so their noses were nearly touching. "The one where you let me fuck you with the strap on we bought last month."

The blonde's eyes went wide in surprise as arousal pooled between her thighs. She had almost completely forgotten about the toy with the stress of ICCA finals, final exams, graduation, and the move to Miami occupying most of her time and energy.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Chloe's tone came off hard and authoritative, but Aubrey could also tell that there was concern in it. If Aubrey really didn't want to do it, Chloe wouldn't even so much as pressure or guilt her into doing it, let alone force her to.

"No, that sounds great," Aubrey said with a reassuring smile. She was doing it mostly for Chloe, but also a little for herself. This was going to be something new for them and the blonde would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But the idea was pretty hot and she trusted Chloe so she would go along with it.

"Good," Chloe said with a satisfied and relieved smile before getting up and offering a hand to Aubrey to help her up from the couch.

The blonde accepted it with a smile but allowed Chloe to pull her onto her feet.

They walked to their bedroom hand-in-hand. Most everything was packed up for when the movers would be arriving the next day, save for a few things they could quickly throw their suitcases and mattresses, which they would be donating to Aubrey's little brother Alex to use in his first apartment, into the car.

The second the door was closed, Chloe turned and pushed Aubrey against it. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make it clear who was in charge. "You're so fucking sexy," the redhead breathed as she gave her girlfriend a hungry once over of the sundress she had worn under her gown.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Aubrey said with a smile as her hands moved to cradle Chloe's hips only to have them immediately removed and trapped them against the door above her head.

"Naughty girl," Chloe said with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said with shame, not entirely sure what she was apologizing for.

"You're forgiven," Chloe said as her hand released the blonde's wrists and moved behind her back to unzip her dress and pushed the straps off her shoulders.

Aubrey wiggled her hips a little and sent the dress falling to the floor where it pooled at her ankles, exposing her breast and leaving her naked except for her thong.

Chloe's hands were instantly on Aubrey's perky tits, groping them while her thumbs brushed against the nipples to make them stiff and pointed. The blonde couldn't help but moan and fall back against the door. "Does that feel good?" The redhead asked despite already knowing the answer.

Aubrey nodded as her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

Chloe stopped what she was doing to twist Aubrey's nipples, earning a surprised yelp. "How about that" The redhead asked as she massaged her girlfriend's now throbbing nipples.

"Mhm," Aubrey confirmed with an enthusiastic nod.

"Good," Chloe said as she stopped what she was doing before dipping her right hand into Aubrey's panties and teased the blonde's folds with two fingers. "Fuck, you're wet," The redhead noted as she pushed one finger into Aubrey, earning a gasp of surprise. "Looks like we'll have to forgo my other plans," Chloe said as she removed her finger and pulled the lacy long down her girlfriend's legs so it was pooling at her ankles. "Go lie on the bed, legs spread."

The redhead pulled away from the blonde to allow her to move into the requested position. Aubrey yelp before looking over her shoulder and gave her girlfriend a knowing smile at the slap that had just been delivered to her ass by Chloe before going into the dresser to retrieve the strap on.

Chloe was in the process of adjusting the straps around her hips so it was tight enough to stay on her body, but not tight enough to limit her movement or chafe her.

When the harness was in place, the redhead grabbed the dildo they had chosen and put it in position. She let out a little gasp as the side for her slid inside her. "Like what you see?" Chloe teased when she noticed the blonde's wide eyes gaping at her groin.

All Aubrey could do was not as her mind raced with possibilities of what Chloe could have planned for her. She wouldn't have to wait long to find out because Chloe was sauntering toward her.

"You look so perfect like this," Chloe said with a reassuring smile as she ran a finger down Aubrey's neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, all the way down to her slick folds. The blonde moaned as her hips thrust up slightly to meet the redhead's fingers. "I love how wet you get for me."

"I'm helpless to your touch," Aubrey said, breathless.

Chloe smirked. She knew it was true but she still loved to hear it. The redhead removed her fingers from between the blonde's legs to open the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

After squirting a few drops onto her hand to rub on the dildo, Chloe knelt between Aubrey's thighs so they tip was brushing against the blonde's entrance. "Ready?" The redhead asked as she rested her weight on her elbows positioned on either side of Aubrey.

"Mhm," the blonde confirmed with an enthusiastic nod that was cut off by a moan as the redhead slowly pushed the entire dildo inside of her girlfriend.

When she felt Aubrey relax, Chloe started thrusting into her at a rapidly building pace.

"Oh fuck, Chloe, baby, keep going," the blonde gasped as she brought her legs up to frame her girlfriend's hips.

Chloe growled before sinking her teeth into Aubrey's collarbone and rocking her hips against the blonde's at what seemed like an impossible pace.

The amount of pleasure coursing through Aubrey's body was over-whelming. As much as the blonde wanted to praise her girlfriend for the good job she was doing and encourage her to keep going, no actually words were coming out of her mouth. All she could manage was enthusiastic jibberish as she rocked her hips up to meet Chloe's.

"And just think," Chloe said with a cocky smirk. "You didn't want to get the strap on because you didn't think it would be able to please you more than my fingers or my tongue."

All Aubrey could do was desperately whimper at how close she was and how badly she wanted to come.

"Are you close?" Chloe asked in a faux innocent voice.

Aubrey nodded frantically.

The redhead smirked as she thrust the dildo as hard and as far into Aubrey as she could while her mouth latched onto the blonde's left breast while she squeezed her clit between her fingers.

Between one heartbeat and another, Aubrey came with a long scream, her walls clamping down on the dildo so hard Chloe couldn't move it.

When she came down from her high, Aubrey collapsed onto the bed with her eyes closed as she took deep breaths.

"How do you feel, baby?" Chloe asked as she pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"So good," Aubrey said as she opened her eyes to look at Chloe, the recent orgasm evident in her eyes. "Any plans to pull out?" The blonde asked in reference to the dildo still buried inside her.

"Oh that's so cute," Chloe cooed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "You think we're done after one round."

"How many rounds are we going?" Aubrey asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I haven't decided yet," Chloe answered honestly. "But I haven't come yet so at least until then."

Aubrey looked up at her girlfriend in search of any signs of joking around. Chloe could hold off an orgasm for hours if she put her mind to it, they could beat it until the next morning. "Ok," the blonde said with a sigh. "Let's get going then."

"No," Chloe said simply.

"What do you mean, no?" Aubrey asked.

"We're not going again until you get on top. I want you to make yourself come while you ride me."

The blonde couldn't help but moan. The idea was undeniably hot.

"Oh, so you're on board?" The redhead teased.

Aubrey just glared at her, making Chloe laugh before pecking her lips and rolling over so she was lying flat on her back and the blonde was straddling her hips.

"Well, get to it," Chloe ordered with a light slap to Aubrey's ass.

The blonde started out by rocking her hips against the redhead's making them both moan. "Just like that, baby," Chloe encouraged as her eyes fluttered closed as pleasure started racing up and down her spine.

When she felt a little more confident, Aubrey started lifting her ass so she was sliding up and down on the dildo. Chloe couldn't help but moan as the insert started rubbing against her clit.

"That feels so good," Chloe panted as she reached up to grope Aubrey's tits and thrust her hips up to meet her girlfriend's movements.

Aubrey's eyes screwed shut as she started slamming herself down onto the dildo. She was the edge once again and wanted nothing more than to go flying over it.

Seeing the frustration on the blonde's face, Chloe whispered. "You look so fucking sexy up there riding my fake cock. The only thing that could make it any hotter is if you came and let me watch the pleasure take over your entire body."

That was all it took for Aubrey to let out a series of gasps as she slammed herself down onto the dildo one final time.

The pressure from Aubrey's body weight coming down pressed the insert further into Chloe and sent her flying over the edge as well with a long moan.

"Fuck," Aubrey moaned as she got off of the dildo and collapsed face down on the bed.

Chloe just chuckled as she rolled over to look over at her girlfriend. "Tell me about it. That was easily a top five orgasm of all time."

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just that I can just imagine you keeping a journal of all the orgasms you've had with notes and a running ranking."

"Oh good, you haven't found my orgasm journal," she said in mock relief. "I was sure you would have found it at some point while we were prepping to move."

The blonde lifted head enough to glare at her girlfriend while only partially joking.

"I'm kidding baby," Chloe reassured Aubrey before delivering a peck to her cheek. "Now get up on all fours for the next round," the redhead ordered while delivering a light swat to the blonde's butt.

Aubrey groaned, she was still sore from the first two rounds, before getting into the requested position.

"God, I didn't think it was possible, but you look even sexier in this position," Chloe said with a moan as she rested her hands on the blonde's hips and placed a series of kisses on her girlfriend's shoulder blades.

"Thank you baby," Aubrey said with a responding moan when she felt the strap on resting between her ass cheeks. She wanted nothing more than for the dildo to be a few inches lower.

As if reading the blonde's mind, the redhead chuckled before pulling back a little bit and then slamming the dildo back into Aubrey and set a blistering pace.

"Oh fuck!" Aubrey screamed as her hands fisted the sheets beneath her.

"You like that, baby? Chloe asked after a particularly deep thrust.

"God, yes, baby. Don't stop," Aubrey begged desperately as she felt herself sliding closer to the edge.

"Oh don't you worry baby," Chloe panted through clenched teeth as she began fighting off her own orgasm. "I'm so turned on, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to."

After that, neither girl said another word. The only noise in the room were gasps, moans, and whimpers as Chloe continued fucking Aubrey with the strap on and Aubrey did her best to meet Chloe's thrusts.

The silence was broken when Chloe's body stiffened behind Aubrey and she yelled out, "Oh fuck," before coming with a final, hard thrust.

Feeling rather than feeling Chloe coming combined with the dildo being shoved into her ended up being all Aubrey needed to fall over the edge, her upper body collapsing onto the bed while her his remained in the air.

Eventually Chloe had recovered enough to pull out, allowing Aubrey's hips to fall so she was lying flat on the bed while the redhead stood up and quickly removed the strap on before joining her girlfriend back on the bed.

"That was amazing," Aubrey said completely content as she snuggled up next to Chloe.

The redhead chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. "I completely agree. Thank you for coming out of your comfort zone enough to let me do that."

"You're welcome, baby. I've fantasized a lot recently about using it. I knew that if I could on anyone to make me feel comfortable, it would be you."

"Yes," Chloe said happily as she punched her fist in the air. "Chloe- 1. Aubrey's secret girlfriend- 0."

"I didn't mean it like that," Aubrey said coldly.

"I know, I'm just teasing," Chloe reassured before taking a look around the room and sighing. "I can't believe it's our last night in this apartment and the city of Atlanta."

"Four years went by really fast," Aubrey said with a nod of agreement. "But we did everything we need to here. It's time to move on."

"Oh definitely," Chloe agreed. "I'll miss Barden, but I've got the most important thing coming with me."

All Aubrey could do was smile and close her eyes to try and fall asleep. The moment was perfect already. It didn't need to be ruined with words.


End file.
